watchdogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Chicago Police Department
The Chicago Police Department is the primary law-enforcement agency in Chicago. With the recent introduction of the Crime Prediction System, police can use the ctOS to identify and locate criminals in a matter of seconds based on as little as a 911 call. Appearance Most Chicago police personnel wear navy-style uniforms consisting of a kevlar vest over a light blue shirt and tie, dark cargo pants, black shoes and a dark blue jacket with the Chicago Police patch on the left sleeve and the flag of Chicago on the right sleeve. All active-duty patrolmen also wear a unique star-shaped badge on the upper left of their vest and some of them will also wear a checkered police cap. CPD SWAT units wear green uniforms, black boots, black knee and arm protectors, black helmets and a black bulletproof vest. HRR (High-Risk Response) Officers wear full black body armor, black helmets with bulletresistant visors and communication equipment. HUD Icons *Red and blue dot: Police officer on foot *Flashing red and blue dot: Police vehicle currently in use *Blue rectangle with red wrap: Police roadblock *Red helicopter profile with a flashing blue dot on the cabin area: Police helicopter currently in use Equipment Vehicles * Police Vessel * Police Cavale *Police Sonarus LX *Police Polar *Police Helicopter Weapons * Px4 * SG-90 * 416 * M1014 * MP5 * Frag Grenades * SR-25 AI The Police A.I is very flawed. The only person they will go after and kill is Aiden Pearce. In free roam (not doing missions or completing the storyline), they rarely appear patrolling on streets with their cruisers. Foot Patrols are even rarer or never will happen. If one officer is found patrolling on foot (Always happens after a police evasion), he will just roam around with the weapon in the open to public, and won't react to anything until you do something bad. When a Police Car is found patrolling around the city (usually happens after evading them), they will absolutely do nothing but to damage properties, crash to cars, ignore traffic lights etc just to reach to a point which there is no actually point. If a patrolling police car/officer sees Aiden Pearce doing crimes, weapon seen, shots fired, car crash, speeding etc, they will respond. If an A.I however pulls out a gun, shoots, car crash etc, Police will usually not respond to them. The Police usually never shoots the gangsters or mission enemies who attack Aiden Pearce. If however, the attackers are attacking the police, Police will respond by attacking back but they will not always do that. There are major issues between Police A.I and Enemy A.I. For example, you are in a building, in a room where a lot gangsters are there shooting at you, if the police breach in, everyone will freeze themselves and will not attack at you for long time or until you move a bit around of them. This is usually because the A.I is not properly programmed to react on police arrival or fight with other A.I either Police or civilian. If either A.I, police or enemy starts shoot at you, the other A.I will shoot at you and the other A.I both. This however doesn't happen in the open areas such as highway or around in the city, because Police A.I will respond and act properly against enemy NPC A.I actions by shooting them dead if they shoot at Police or Aiden Pearce. If Aiden Pearce pulls his gun in the public, kills someone, run over a civilian, stealing a car, etc, the civilians can report him to Police. After the phone report, a ctOS scan will find Aiden's whereabouts. If Aiden fails to either stop the caller or fails to escape ctOS scan, the police will respond immediately and arrive within few seconds after the scan (which is strange since Police rarely patrols, thus resulting a lengthier research) and apprehend Aiden (usually shoot to kill). If a suspect is discarging his weapon against Aiden Pearce or anywhere, the civilians will report Aiden Pearce as suspect instead. Thus, Police will arrest/shoot him instead. Also, Police A.I is also cheated mostly on "Search Mode". In E3 version, if you got evaded from the Police and the Police enter in "Search Mode" they would just keep speeding around the map, wondering where you are. In final version however, it has been changed into more cheaty method(Same applies to GTA V Police A.I), when the Police enter "Search mode" they will always, always patrol around your hiding spot, pretending they don't know where you are but in reality they know. Finally, police cars are also cheated on some points during pursuit, this can be proven on the mini-map how fast a police car goes, at most points you can see that it violently drifts instantly(Which players can never do that) and use double speed cheat straight to you to reach you instantly. This sometimes happens and can be stopped easily if you are not very far from the police car(This happened to Driv3r, another Ubisoft open world game). Another strange addition is that, when you are hiding in a alleway and there is a police cruiser far away from you, shooting on air will immediately give the Police on "Search Mode" even if they don't know who the shooter is, they will always put the blame on you. So in conclusion, Police will always respond and react to Aiden Pearce when he shoots, car crashes, speeding, damaging private property, climbing on top occupied police car, Car theft, etc and will arrest him or shoot to kill him. If a NPC(Civilian) car crashes, bumps the police car or even speeding, Police will never respond, no matter what. But Police will react and respond when an enemy NPC(Suspect/Mission Enemy/Side quest enemy) shoots at Aiden Pearce or randomly or even at Police. They will not respond if the enemy NPC is speeding, car crashes etc, more likely you will get the pursuit if the enemy NPC car crashes to you or something. Another strange behavior is, when the police order you to pull over and you do it so, they will still open fire at you, no matter what(Always happens on 1 box after finishing T-Bone mission), same goes when they threaten that they will shoot you if you won't pull over. This is most likely a major A.I issue that caused after completing T-Bone mission. The Police Helicopter is also granted an unfair advantage. It can outrun even the fastest of cars and the sniper A.I rarely misses shots. To overcome this, make constant drifts with a vehicle to lower the sniper's precision. In addition, kill the sharpshooter, destroy or disable the helicopter using the 'Disable Helicopter' hacking skill. Quotes *This is the Police! Stop your car! (Vehicle Pursuit) *This is the Police, pull over! (Vehicle Pursuit) *This is the Police, stop! (Vehicle Pursuit) *Stop, I repeat, stop your car. (Vehicle Pursuit) *Pull over now or we will shoot you! (Vehicle Pursuit) *I won't repeat it again, pull over! (Vehicle Pursuit) *Pull over! (Vehicle Pursuit). *Holy shit, stop him, now! (Vehicle Pursuit) * Stop, now! (Vehicle Pursuit) *The suspect is armed and is discarging his gun! (When Shooting) *Fuck! I am hit! (When crashing into a cop car) *Hey, I need help! (When crashing into a cop car) *We lost the suspect. (Search Mode Starts) *Did you search this area? (During Search Mode) *The suspect is gone, unbelievable (Finished Search Mode) *The power is out, I barely can see (When a power goes out) *The power is out. (When a power goes out) *What the hell, we lost the power! (When a power goes out) *Apprehend him. *Roger that. Wanted Levels Depending on Aidens or T-Bones wanted level, the higher the wanted level gets, the more police arrive, get aggresive and brutal. Wanted Level 1: At a 1 dot wanted level, the Chicago police department will hold gunfire and aiden or t-bone will put his hands up, the police will walk next to them and holds him at gunpoint until he gets arrested. They will not chase by running, If the players runs, the wanted level will escalate to level 2. Wanted Level 2: At a 2 dot wanted level. the Chicago police department will now shoot at aiden or t-bone instead of attempting to arrest him. They will try to kill Aiden or T-Bone with their pistols. But they will not be so aggresive. If the player kills more then 3 cops, the wanted level will go up to level 3. Wanted Level 3: At a 3 dot wanted level, the Chicago police department will now begin to be serious and will be more brutal then they were at level 2. A police chopper will now join the police, they will be flying and following aiden/t-bone on wherever he goes. When The player see the lasers coming from the chopper, they are sharpshooters who will try to kill down aiden or t-bone. Wanted Level 4: At a 4 dot wanted level, the Chicago police department are now intense (at a mild level). SWAT teams will now fight Aiden/T-bone and help out the police. There will also begin to have 2 choppers on the chase. Wanted Level 5: At a 5 dot wanted level, the Chicago police department are now very intense, serious, and aggresive. This is the highest wanted level in the game. At a 5 dot wanted level, More SWAT teams will be dispatched and the 2 Police Helicopters will be aggresive. It is very hard for the player to lose the cops at this wanted level. Gallery PoliceInterceptor-Front.png|A police version of the Sonarus LX. Patrol Car (Cavale).jpeg|A police version of the Cavale. PoliceVesselWatchDogs.png|Side view of a Police Vessel. PoliceSUV-Front.png|A police version of the Polar. Police Helicopter (Rear)-WatchDogs.png|A Police Helicopter. Trivia *The livery for the department is a white paint scheme, with a blue strip on a vehicle's sides. The strip has 'POLICE' written on it. The hoods of vehicles which have them feature a centrally placed emblem. *Roadblock spike strips used by the Chicago PD differ from the fixed location spike strips. The police spike strips are yellow and black and are permanently active. They are usually placed right beside the roadblock cars. *In the story trailer for Watch Dogs, a police officer can be seen disarming Aiden Pearce. *The Chicago Police Department rarely spawn even if Aiden Pierce hasn't caused any trouble as they can only be identified on the mini-map as a red hollow diamond and if the player gets within close proximity they will instead ignore him unless the player pulls out a gun, speeding, vehicle collides etc. *Police will ignore you completely if you try to harass them like standing to them too long, honking them too long etc. *Occasionally, WKZ TV will report Aiden Pearce on various TVs throughout the city. At this point, all Pedestrians will recognize him and will call the police for him if he is spotted by them. *Police officers always wear body armor even at 1 dot heat level. *Even if you steal a car, the civilian will always mention that you are armed with a gun instead of reporting you as car theft. *Usually the dispatch always refer themselves or the PD as "Squad" when a pursuit has been iniciated or during pursuit. *It is unknown why during or after finishing Act III the Police will shoot at you even if you do nothing. Possibly due to Aiden gaining the reputation of a dangerous man, as T-Bone shows during Hope is a Sad Thing. Category:Police